Reincarnated as Theodore Nott: The Gamer
by Unreachable-Dream117
Summary: A normal, slightly nerdy boy loved to read the Harry Potter book series and adore the movies. He loved almost everything about magic in general and absolutely loved to the Harry Potter magical. The boy has always dreamed of one day going to Hogwarts. And so his wish was heard, therefore a higher entity granted him a chance to live in the world he has always fantasized about.
1. Info

**[Status Screen]**

**Name**: Theodore Nott

**Title**: Pure-Blood(+20 Magic per Level)

**Level**: LV 1 Next Level: 00.00% (0/10)

**Magical Power**: 20

**Money**: G(10)S(7)N(15)

**Inventory**: 0/10

**Magical Store**: Unavailable until Wand received 

**Abilities**: Magical Sight Lvl.1

**Skills**: N/A

**Character Attributes**:

Every 1 Level: +100(+20 Title Equipped) Magical Power Increase.

**Every 10 Levels**: 1 New Magical Ability and Increase of +500 Magical Power gained per Level

+2 Inventory Slot per Level

**Magical Power Levels**:

Squib (0-5)

**Normal**:

First Year (10-1,000)

Second Year (1,000-5,000)

Third Year (10,000-20,000)

Forth Year (20,000-35,000)

Fifth Year (35,000-60,000)

Sixth Year (50,000-70,000)

Seventh Year (80,000-100,000)

Adult (100,000-150,000)

**Dumbledore** (500,000 (+150,000 Elder Wand) = 650,000

**Voldemort** (600,000(With Dark rituals)

**Item Quality**:

-Common

-Uncommon

-Rare

-Legendary

-Mystical

-Godly


	2. Chapter 1

One sunny day a normal looking boy was walking down the street with a book in hand.

In the boy's hand was his recently purchased book of the next installment in the Harry Potter series. This new book was called "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child," it was a new book that J.k Rowling had published this year.

While the boy was super excited about finally being able to read this book, he couldn't help but notice a little girl running in the street with a ball.

While any other time this would be fine, but it seemed like her mother was talking on the phone and was completely ignoring her child.

While this little girl, that was no more than 6 years-old, ran after a red ball in the street. A large truck was speeding it's way towards her. The driver of the truck hadn't even noticed the little girl in the middle of the street.

As he looked around the boy saw that no one else was paying attention to the girl. Without even a moment of hesitation the boy decided to intervene.

So with a rush of adrenaline, the boy shot off towards the girl, completely leaving his new book forgotten on the floor.

As he ran as fast as he could, the truck was still speeding it's way straight towards the little girl. Just as he was about to reach the girl the truck's speed increased.

So with no other choice the boy, in a last ditch effort, jumped towards the girl. As he flew through the air his hand touched the little girls back and pushed her out of the way.

As the little girl fell to the floor, the boy was sent fly from the truck.

The trucker immediately hit the brakes when he saw the young boy he had just hit get sent flying through the air.

From the sudden commotion many people turned their heads and they could only watch helplessly as the boy crashed down into the solid concrete.

With a crack, the boy had landed near his dropped book. As the pain soon registered in his mind, the boy began to feel really tired.

The kid could only hear the screams and cries of the people around him fade away. As he slightly open one unbloodied eye, the boy could see that the little girl was safe. And while right next to his dying body there laid the new book he had just purchased.

The young mans last thoughts were that he wish he could've read Harry Potter at least one more time.

And with that finally thought the young boy's soul had abandoned his body.

**POV** ?

" Well well what do we have here. Ohhh... woah... a very pure soul. Hmm...He seems like he could be very interesting."

As the mysterious voiced continued to talk to itself, the voice suddenly exclaimed.

" This is perfect! With his last wish, I could get sooo much entertainment. Hmmm...but what else...ohhh I got it. Just a little bit of this...little bit of that...and...he's ready!"

With a sudden burst of light, a bright ball of light had appeared from no where. This ball all by itself was floating in a black abyss.

" Now little one, get ready for some fun!"

In that dark abyss, two eye shaped vortexes of what looked like galaxies had appeared. The two vortexes were looking towards the ball of light.

And as if it never existed, the ball of light disappeared from the dark abyss. Soon in that empty abyss, a sound could be heard.

Echoes of an insane person's giggling were the only thing heard.

**POV** : Main Protagonist

" Ughh...Where the hell am I? "

As I opened my eyes I was blinded by a bright light above me.

While quickly blinking my eyes, I could see that I was in a large room with a white celling above my head.

I was so confused on where I am right now. I still remember buying the new Harry Potter book and then saving that little girl. But after that whatever happened is coming up blank.

When I moved to sit up I saw that under me there was a silk blue bedspread and a fluffy white blanket draped over me. I had at least ten pillows lying by my side.

With a groan, I had gotten my feet off to the side of the bed. As soon as I put my feet down and tried to get up, I noticed something was wrong.

My vision immediately darkened and I fell back down towards the bed.

My head was in so much pain and as I fell to the bed, I could only hear a ringing sound.

While my mind felt as if it being torn open, I began to see images.

I could see a women holding me in her arms as her eyes closed.

With a flash, hundreds of new images came into my head. I could see a boy growing up with his father. They were rich and lived in a manor. It was only the two of them because the mother had died during child birth.

The man was always cold to the child and left him to be by himself. The boy was lonely and had stayed in the manor by himself. His only company he had was himself and the house elves. And with one last flash the boys name was shown.

The lonely boy in the memories show was called Theodore, Theodore Nott.

With a gasp, I had finally opened my eyes.

While rubbing my forehead, I could still feel my head pounding but it didn't feel like it was splitting apart anymore.

While still trying to process all the information I had just received. It seemed like I was somehow reincarnated, or maybe it's called transmigrated in another world.

Anyway from all the memories I received, I was now in the Harry Potter Universe in 1987.

To top it all off I was somehow 7 year-old Theodore Nott from Harry Potter.

While my mind had finally stopped pounding, I stood up from Theodore's bed, or now my bed I guess. God this is super weird.

As I looked down at my body I found it to be that of a child.

I was wearing what felt like silk pajamas and cotton socks. My skin was pale and smooth without a single blemish. I was in a completely different body, a young and blank new body.

When I finished processing everything, I had finally realized that I had magic. I was in Harry Potter and I could actually got to Hogwarts.

This was amazing, but my real question is why was I brought here?

And how did I even end up in Theodore Nott's body?

While I was thinking of all these question, I felt something wet run down my face. I touched my face and saw there was blood on my hand.

I brought my hand up to the top of my head, and noticed there was white bandages wrapped around it.

As I gently touch the bandages, I saw that it was wet with blood. At least I know now how the previous Theodore died.

After rubbing the blood onto my pajamas, I went towards the bathroom.

From all the memories I received from this bodies previous host, I could remember the entire layout of the manor, even where the house elves sleep.

As I step into the bathroom, I headed towards the sink to wash off the blood. As I went up to the sink I had to use a stool to see the mirror.

When I finally got up, I saw a small skinny child staring back at me in the mirror.

The boy had ink-black hair that was styled haphazardly across his forehead. The child had pale soft unblemished white skin.

But the most eye catching thing about the little boy were his eyes.

The boy's eyes were a beautiful shade of glittering silver. When looking at his eyes, they seem to be slowly shifting as if they were made of molten silver.

When I finished admiring my new appearance, and I started to wash up and clean the blood and sweat off my entire body.

With my body now clean I grabbed some clothes from a drawer. A simple white shirt and black silk sweatpants. When I was finally dressed, I started my exploration around the Nott manor.

I had always dreamed of seeing the Magical world. After reading the Harry Potter books, all I've ever wanted was to use magic. To fully Experiencing magic, learning to cast spells, and even making a few of my own.

Now that dream could actually going to be a reality, I was thrilled to begin my journey.

The only thing that would make this even better would be if I had the System, but that's just a dream.

But just to see If it worked I said

"**Open Status.**"

Well that didn't work, but it would have been pret-

[ **Magic System Start** ]

No Fucking Way. IT ACTUALLY WORKED!

[ **Status Open** ]

**Name:** Theodore Nott

**Title**: Pure-Blood(+20 Magic per Level)

**Level**: LV 1 Next Level: 00.00% (0/10)

**Magical Power**: 20

**Money**: G(10)S(7)N(15)

**Inventory**: 0/10

**Magical Store**: Unavailable until Wand received

**Abilities**: Magical Sight Lvl.1

**Spells**: N/A

**Character Attributes**:

**Every 1 Level**: +100(+20 Title Equipped) Magical Power Increase.

**Every 10 Levels**: 1 New Magical Ability and Increase of +500 Magical Power gained per Level

+2 Inventory Slot per Level

[ **Power Level Examples**]

Magical Power Levels:

Squib (0-5)

**Normal**:

First Year (10-1,000)

Second Year (1,000-5,000)

Third Year (10,000-20,000)

Forth Year (20,000-35,000)

Fifth Year (35,000-60,000)

Sixth Year (50,000-120,000)

Seventh Year (100,000-230,000)

Adult (200,000-400,000)

Dumbledore (6,500,000(+1,000,000 Elder Wand) Final= 7,500,000

Voldemort (7,000,000(With Dark rituals)

I can't believe that I really have the System. This will make practicing magic and training so much easier. I could learn so much about magic it's perfect.

I don't know who brought me to this universe, but I'm so happy that I could experience this.

So with a turn of the knob, I pushed opened the door to this New Magical Realm.


	3. Chapter 2

When I finally pushed the door open. I could see that in front of me there was a long and dark hallway.

From my bedroom, I could see a maze of hallways and different doors surrounding me. My bedroom was at the end of one of these long hallway. While my room was completely isolated from the other area of the manor.

There were still some paintings hung in my hallway. The only reason I was excited about these paintings were because they were magical.

I always wanted to be able to talk to a real life talking painting. All of the painting that were in my corridor had their eyes closed, so I was pretty sure they were sleeping.

I always wondered why do the paintings sleep? They're not even alive.

As I cautiously walk towards the first painting, I noticed my surroundings a little more. The walls surrounding me were all completely gray with no other colors. The floor was a made of some type of glassy obsidian-like material.

The whole atmosphere of just this hallway was kind of depressing. The manors entire theme kind of reminded me a lot of the Malfoy's house in Harry Potter movie. The houses both had the same dark and gloomy feel.

I bet they had the same magical contractor when the manors were both built.

Several paintings were pinned on the wall, and the one I walked in front of was a painting of an older man.

The old man had pure white hair with a long beard, although not as long as Dumbledore's, it was still a good length. With wrinkles surrounding eyes and mouth. Underneath the painting, there was plaque that said, Rubin Nott. He most have been my ancestor, in my new memories I can see that we even have the same silver eyes.

I still have some of this previous body's memories of us frequently talking to each other.

This man was practically the definition of a sweet old grandpa. While walking up to the painting, I witnessed something I've wanted to see my whole life..

...Magic.

The old man's eye opened and he turned his gaze towards me. I was still in shock of the painting actually moving.

" Good Morning Theodore. How are you?"

I shook my head and quickly replied.

" I-I'm good."

" That's great. The house elves told me you fell off a tree yesterday. You better be more careful next time."

" I will. I promise to be more careful next."

" That's good. Well, you best be get a move on breakfast most likely has already be prepared"

With a quick nod, I start walking away from the head towards the dining hall.

Even though the conversation was quick, I was so excited to talk to my first magical painting. As everything that has happened to me finally began to seek in.

I let out a sudden whoop of joy, I was actually going to become a wizard. I real live wand-waving, potion making, broom riding Wizard. I was so excited that I practically vibrate just thinking about all of the things I could accomplish.

I could learn so many different types of magic, plus since I'm a Pure-blood I don't have to hide when using magic. This situation was perfect, the only down side in this whole situation is that annoying piece of crap named Tom Riddle.

Although at the moment he's just a shade in Albania, he will soon be back to full power as that weird snake-man because of Harry's blood.

And the worst thing is that this body's father was a lackey of the Voldy, and he would probably try to make me join as well.

I can't quite remember what happened to Theodore Nott in the books, but they mentioned him a little.

I'm positive that he was in Slytherin and was a bit of a Blood-purist. But I don't think he was ever really mentioned that much besides some small scenes in the books.

But I know for sure he looked nothing like the body I'm in right now. In the books, they mention he was tall and looked like a rabbit, I think.

Maybe the person who brought me here change this body looks too.

My choices right now are very limited, and none of them are even really guaranteed.

With all the dumbass adventures, monsters, and challenges that happen in this world especially at Hogwarts. I'm surprised that I'll live to 20.

The only choice I have if I don't want to want to become a Death eater or just a dead corpse, was to become stronger.

If I could become strong, stronger than even Tom Riddle, then I could try and escape Voldemort's clutches and live my life freely in the Magical world.

If I use my knowledge of the books and the System, I might actually have a shot at survival.

With my goal in my mind, I began to scheme my way to absolute power in the Magical world.

—

When I finally reach the two giant double doors, I pushed them open to reveal the dining hall.

In the middle of the room there stood a huge table that could easily sat over 40 people comfortably. There at the head of each side was a large leather chair. In the dining hall the colors and the entire room had the same spooky and gloomy theme as the hallway.

There on the table next to the chair near me was a small plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast.

I guessed that the house elves left them for me.

While sitting down to eat my breakfast I opened my status screen.

**[ Status Open ]**

**Name**: Theodore Nott

**Title**: Pure-Blood(+20 Magic per Level)

**Level**: LV 1 Next Level: 00.00% (0/10)

Magical Power: 20

**Money:** G(10)S(7)N(15)

**Inventory**: 0/10

**Magical Store:** Unavailable until Wand received

**Abilities:**Magical Sight Lvl.1

**Spells**:N/A

**Character Attributes:**

Every 1 Level: +100(+20 Title Equipped) Magical Power Increase.

**Every 10 Levels**: 1 New Magical Ability and Increase of +500 Magical Power gained per Level

+2 Inventory Slot per Level

Just from looking fully at my stats, I noticed that my body was kind of weak. Even though I don't have a problem with this now I knew that I would need to exercise.

If I wanted to be a powerful wizard I would need more than just a lot of magic, but also a strong body. I was pretty sure that a strong body could hold more magic. At least that's what I read because of some the Harry Potter fan-fiction.

If my body becomes strong enough, I could do so much more powerful magic and my fighting ability will surely increase.

Just from reading the books, I knew most of the wizards in Britain seemed kind of lazy and out of shape from how the books always described them. This will be my advantage if I could outlast other wizards in endurance and power.

While going through all my status, I saw that I already had a magical ability. The ability was called Silver eyes of Magic. It didn't have any other descriptions, but the name was already self explanatory.

Will I haven't done any magic yet, I think I could already feel it a little.

It was like there was something warm and tingly touching me all over my body. It was a really strange, but to be honest it felt amazing to feel the magic around. I knew that to activate the ability I had to feel my magic and direct it towards my eyes.

Before I started to try and control my magic, I went back towards my room. As I was walking I noticed the house was still deathly silent.

That house just seemed completely abandoned as if no even lives here. Just from how quiet the house is, I was surprised that Theodore hadn't completely gone insane from the loneliness.

When I return to my room everything looked the same, except the bed was made. I knew a house elf probably made the bed.

I was actually looking forward meeting a house elf, they may seem like a meek race of servants to wizards. But I had always wanted to become friends with one, like Dobby was to Harry.

When I closed the door of my room, I went to the middle of my room to try my first act of magic. While I wanted to start jumping in excitement, I knew I need to be calm to focus completely on my magic.

To focus on my magic I closed my eyes and began to calm my breathing. As I began to relax and my mind was completely empty I tried to look inside myself. Without a reference to know where my magic was, I pictures my entire body in my mind.

I started by picturing my magic at the center of my chest. I didn't really where your magic was kept, in the books they never really explained the magic using process.

While for awhile I couldn't feel anything and was just searching for a spark anywhere in my body.

After what felt like hours I was about to give up, until I final felt something in the middle of my chest.

It was a weird feeling having this energy in my body, but it was surprisingly warm and comforting. My magic was like a ball of white colored swirling energy. It was contained into the shape of a small orb. Even though the orb was small, I could still feel that my magic wanted to be moved. It was almost like the magic had a mind of its own.

With a gentle touch, I mentally tried to grab my magic. When I touched the magic it came towards me like an excited puppy wanting to be played with.

My magic felt so eager that it was practically swirling all around my body when I tried to move it towards my eyes.

With a gentle push, my magic flowed like a soft river towards my eyes. The magic pooled towards my head and soon the white energy completely submerged in my eyes. As soon as the energy fully went inside my eyes, I felt as if something change inside my brain.

With great anticipation, I opened my eyes and the entire world had changed.

When I looked around me I could see the magic in the air. And honestly it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. There were multiple particles of different colors swirling in a lazy pattern in my air.

As I tried to reach out to the magic with my hand and the magic actually moved around me.

It was amazing, the magic particles even slowly converged in my body as I stood still. This whole phenomenon gave me an idea.

If I could somehow absorbed this energy would I be able to regain magic faster? Or even increase my magic reserves.

If I could actually get this method to work then I could gain power so much faster. Before I could even continue my train of thought, I started to become tired.

With a small amount of effort, I cut off the flow of magic from my eyes to my core. When I cut off the magic, the colorful magic particles disappeared from sight.

I felt so happy that I could actually feel my magic. It was like a life long dream was finally coming true.

When I finally came back to my sense, my body felt sore and fatigued. I then slowly walked back to my bed and lied down.

To check if anything happened I reopened my status.

**Name**: Theodore Nott

**Title**: Pure-Blood(+20 Magic per Level)

**Level**: LV4 Next Level: (30/80)

**Magical Power**:380

**Money**: G(10)S(7)N(15)

**Inventory**: 0/16

**Magical Store**: Unavailable until Wand received

**Abilities**: Magical Sight

**Spells**:N/A

While I was surprised I leveled, I wondered why I didn't receive a notification. So I tried to look for a option button on the status page.

After seeing nothing I tried to say Options out loud. And to my surprise it actually worked.

**[ Options Opened ]**

**Notifications** (Off/On)[ Automatically turned off during Battle ]

**Music** (Off/On)

**Vocal actions (**On/Off)

**Mental action** (Off/On)

**Auto-Loot** (Off/On)

Most of the options I saw were turned off.

While I decided what to turn on, I noticed the music option. I thought it would be super cool if when I fighting I'd have my own background music.

Although it would cool it would probably be very distracting. So with a sigh I kept the music option off.

While going through the options, I decided to turn on all the other options except music and I turned off the vocal action setting.

After exiting the option settings. With the bars appearing I suddenly heard a string of pinging sounds.

**[ +100 Xp (Discovering Your Magic)] **

**[+3 Level Up!]**

When all the notifications came up, I quickly dismissed them and went to lay down and rest.

It seems to take a long of energy to find your magic.

As I as resting, I began to fantasize about all the feats of magic I'll soon begin to perform.

With a smile I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Waking up I noticed that the sun was shining through my window. The glaring sun was hitting me straight in the face, blinding me.

With a groan I woke up and rolled off my bed to head towards the bathroom when I got a notification.

**[ Main-Quest Mission ]**

\- Gain enough Power to be Stronger than both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Become Powerful enough to protect yourself.

Checkpoints:

[** ] Master All Magical Subjects taught at Hogwarts. (Progress- 0%)**

**[ ] Destroy or Purify [4/7] of Voldemort's Horcruxes. (Progress- 0%)**

**[ ] Discover all of the Founders Hidden Rooms in Hogwarts. (Progress- 0%)**

**[ ] Gain a Magical Companion. (Progress- 0%)**

**[ ] ? (Progress- 0%)**

**[ ] ? (Progress- 0%)**

Rewards:

(One Free Bloodline Coupon)(+20 Levels)(Magical Weapon)(?)

Time Limit: 10 Years

Penalty: Death

After looking through the entire notification, I was still in shock. There were so many checkpoints and different things I need to do.

I needed to get so much stronger and complete so many checkpoint, some of which I don't even know about.

I know I was being optimistic before, but Voldemort even Dumbledore have like 60 years of experience on me.

'Uhhhhh... fuck my life. I'm going to lie down for awhile'

After a quick rest and mentally preparing myself, I got out of bed and took a quick shower to wake myself up.

I knew that if I was gonna complete even half of the checkpoints listed I would need to start training my mind and body as soon as possible. So if I gonna starting training I need to learn more about my resources and what my situation is like right now.

From all the memories I retained, I know that I'm a single child of a Pure-Blood of The Nott family, One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. My mother is already died, and my Father is one of Voldemort first follower.

Since my "Dad" is a total dick and horrible parent, he has pretty much completely abandoned me in the family Manor all by myself.

The only sentient being I've ever really talked to are the paintings and the house elves. I've actually only talked to my father a few times at best.

Although my father is a huge asshole, he's rich so I guess he'll be useful for something.

My father is the current-head of the Nott family, so I only have to wait until he either kicks the bucket or when I turn 16.

He is an old man already, so I don't really expected him to live that long. So once he's died, I'll inherit the entire Nott fortune, including the family grimoire, assets, books, and magical artifacts.

So once I have enough resources, I'll begin my hunt of destroying all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. I can off some of his Death eaters and show my power, thus completing most of the quest.

With my plan partly started, I walked out of my room to the Manors library to begin learning magic.

As I passed by the paintings I said hello to Rubin and was on my way.

When I finally made it to the library, I noticed it was nothing compared to the size of Hogwarts, but it still had about 1,000 books all together.

The Library was a pretty large room with the shelfs built inside of the wall. The walls were colored a soft blue and the entire room was well lit by small chandlers hanging on the ceiling.

There in the corner of the room, was a large leather chair in front of a stone fireplace. The chair was on top of a huge fur carpet of some animal I couldn't possibly name. Overall the room was probably the most comfortable area in the house.

With I quick hop I began to look around the library for a book to read. As I scanned the rows of books, I noticed that the books seem to be ordered by complexity and skill level.

So with a sigh I walk towards the first bookcase and looked for a beginners book.

After a quick scan I found a book labeled "Magic for The Novice," at the bottom of the book case.

Curious I opened the book and saw that inside the cover there was a name scribbled in, Sylvia Bishop.

I realized that this was a book of my mother or at least the mother of the original Theodore.

I didn't really know what to feel about having something of my pseudo-mother, but I would like to think I would have loved to at least meet her.

While bring the book with me, I went towards the leather chair and leaped into the comfy cushioning. With a flip of the page I began to read the book.

Most of the book was about what magic is, what it can do, some categories of different magic. As I kept reading the book started to explain where your magic came from.

Supposedly everyone has a magic core even non-magical people, they just have next to no magic in their core.

Your magical core is located wherever you picture it, so it's different for every wizard on how they access their magic. Wizards now mostly rely on a wand to focus and enhance their magic.

For some stronger wizards (Dumbledore & Voldemort) they can use they their magic unaided or wand-less. Finally the book explained that your magic will grow when your 11 years old, and then once more when you reach your second Magical maturity at around 16.

With the last page finish I put the book about the basics of magic away.

With my understanding of magic increased, I decided to start and try to attempt a spell.

With great anticipation, I slowly raised my hand and started to prepare my magic.

And in a firm strong voice I said,

**{Lumos}**

With a flash, a small white ball of light rested above my palm. The light steadily levitated above my palm, after awhile I started to play with the orb with my hands. As I finished playing with the orb, I prepared to cancel the spell.

**{Nox}**

The light quickly extinguished in my hand like it was never even there. Even though I wasn't even close to Dumbledores power, I still have the ability to use magic without a wand.

***Ding **

**[+20 Xp For 2 New Spells Discovered]**

***Ding**

**[+10 Magical Power]**

With the new spells and magic gains, I was excited to try more magic. So I began to remember all of the spells I've read about.

**{Stupefy, Flipendo, Incendio, Alohomora}**

As I shot every spell I remembered, I was surprised by another notification.

***Ding**

**[ +20 Magical Power]**

**[ +40 Xp]**

It seemed that with every New spell learned, I get +5 Magical Power and +10 Xp.

With this new achievement, I decided to stop and rest while going back to reading books about controlling and casting magic.

After a few more hours of reading about magic and recasting the few spells I knew to become familiar with, I decided to take a break and explore the Mansion some more.

Stepping out of the Library, I turned down a the hallway and began to randomly explore.

Passing through the dark hallways gave the overall feel of a haunted house, but a rich asshole use to lie in.

Strolling through the mansion I found a few more painting, but most didn't say anything to me or just yelled about some Blood purity nonsense. I found a few rooms that seemed to be dedicated to the history of the Nott family.

It seemed like the Nott's originally came Scandinavia and they came to Britain by sea as wandering nomads.

But they were originally magical Vikings that travelled the sea and invaded lands while taking valuables. The most interesting thing I found was a non-magical painting of an ancestor of mine fighting a kraken with staff and axe in hand.

It seemed like super badass scene of my ancestor Einar Nott, fighting a humungous kraken by himself at sea with only an axe and staff in-hand. The dark clouds and thunder in the back ground with giant waves surrounding him painted a very morbid scene

Next to the painting there was a wooden Vikings helmet with large spiral horns on both sides. The helmet had symbols craved into it and had a crest of a snake or dragon eating it's own tail.

As I picked up the helmet a notification went off.

***Bing**

**[Family Artifact Discovered, +50 Xp]**

**[+1 Level up!]**

**[ Helmet of Einar The Kraken Slayer(Legendary)This Magical helmet was reinforced by Lost Ancient Norse Runes, made with a small broken-off Horn of the Jörmungandr. The helmet belonged to a Powerful Viking Chief of the Nott Clan, said to be Blessed by the Dark Elves of Old(+30,000 MP, Regenerates Magic Faster, Increases Strength and Speed, Enhances Battle Magics(Restriction 200,000 Magical Power needed)Only be worn By those of the Nott Bloodline]**

"Holy Shit"

This artifact would be fucking awesome to wear in a fight, this would give me such a giant advantage. Especially if am trying to match Voldemort.

The helmet could be a deciding factor in the final battle, especially since I don't have Harry's plot armor cheat. The thing that sucks was the restriction, but I guess not just anyone can use such a magically powerful artifact.

Deciding to take the helmet, I thought about opening up my inventory and a grid box screen opened in front of me.

[0/18]

I had 18 boxes to use so I picked up the heavy helmet a push it into the grid box. With ease the helmet slipped in and disappeared without a sound.

Much happier now, I decided to continue my exploration around the mansion to see if there were anymore cheat items to snatch up. I tried almost every door I walked past but most of them were either empty or just didn't open, even when I used {Alohomora}.

After exploring most the rooms around the mansion that would open, I decided to see if there was a way outside to see the grounds.

Walking around I finally found a door leading outside.

Just when I was about to touch the door, I heard a *Pop* behind me. Surprised I turned around and saw nothing. Thinking It was my imagination I turned back towards the door until I heard,

" Is Master Theodore, Ok?"

Jumping in the air and letting out a very, very 'manly' scream, I looked down to see a small elf with large bulbous eyes. The elf seemed too be wearing a simple dark blue outfit with white cuffs.

This Elf looked absolutely nothing like Dobby from the movies, he seemed a lot more dignified and healthy.

"What?"

" Is Master Theodore feeling Better? Jarvy found you by tree bleeding. You took a very bad injury and you asleep for few days"

" I'm fine Jarvy, Thank you. Did you know where my father is?"

"Master Nott is away on business trip for long time"

Happy that my 'father' won't be back for awhile, I asked Jarvy another question.

" Do we have any magical creatures or a Greenhouse on the grounds?"

Looking confused for a second, Jarvy still answered.

"No we don't but would Master like to fly your broom outside"

"T-that would be great!"

Excited that I actually have a chance to fly a broom, I replied to Jarvy as fast as I could.

" Ok Master I'll bring you broom outside"

Jarvy smiled as he disappeared with a small pop.

*Bing

[ Small Magical Bond Detected(Able to Command - House Elf]

Dismissing the notification, I pushed the door open to see a large grass field with large shaped shrubs and a marble water fountain.

Walking quickly to the the open field, I stopped and waited for Jarvy to appear.

Waiting for Jarvy, I turned to look around and saw that the sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. There was a large forest a distance away from the mansion, but besides that their wasn't anything around us as far as I could see.

'I wonder if the mansion is under the Fidelius charm or any another type of protection ward.' I Wondered

After looking at the sky for a minute, I heard a soft pop and turned to see Jarvy holding a polished black broom with silver handles. In cursive it said WindRider 1800.

Surprised that it wasn't a model I've read about, I walked other towards Jarvy to grab the broom.

" Thank You Jarvy!"

"You's most welcome Master Theodore"

Jarvy replied with a huge lop-sided smile.

"You could just call me Theodore, were friends aren't we?"

As if he was hit by lightning, Jarvy's whole body began to shake uncontrollably.

" M-m-me and Master f-friends? F-friends?"

Surprised at his response I replied,

" Yea we're friends, good friends if you want"

"YES! Jarvy love to be friends with Mas- Theodore" Jarvy practically yelled while vibrating with excitement.

Smiling at the elf's enthusiasm, I heard another notification go off.

*Bing

[Eternal Magical Bond Established- House Elf(Jarvy)]

[Accept/ Decline]

I was surprised that a small gesture of friendship would make the elf so happy. Thinking of all the advantages of having a house elf, I decided to accept.

With a small electric shock down my spine, I felt a bond connect me and Jarvy. Looking at Jarvy, he looked as if he were glowing.

"Is Friend Theodore ready to fly now"

" Yes I'm ready"

Jarvy handed me the broom and disappeared to do so more work in the mansion.

With great suspense I held the magical broom in my hand and mentally prepared myself to fly.

So with great excitement I put the broom underneath me and pushed off the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

I pushed off the ground... and nothing happened.

Confused I looked down at the broom, to see it was completely dead with no movement. Thinking about what I did wrong, I was at a loss. Dropping the broom to the floor, I tried thinking of how Harry and his class did it during their first flying lesson.

I remembered that at first they had their brooms on the floor and then they called them.

'Maybe they instinctively used their magic to call the brooms to their hands' I thought while

trying to call my magic towards the broom.

Reaching into my core, I pushed magic through my hand and exclaimed in a firm tone,

"UP!"

With a sudden leap the broom smacked into my hand. I felt my magic resonate with the broom and it was like I had a third limb I could mentally control. I could feel the entirety of the brooms inner workings and I knew exactly how they worked.

***Bing**

**[Magical Broom(Uncommon)WindRider 1800-Magical Connection Established(Able to Control and Command)]**

**[ Would user want to equip this Broom as your main vehicle?]**

**[Y/N] **

Surprised I pressed Y and the broom let out another burst of magic that seeped into my skin.

**[ WindRider 1800 has Bonded with User. Broom can now be called at anytime and will return to Hosts magic core until called upon. Since bonded with User's magic, the speed of this broom can be enhanced by magic (Max-90 Mph/ Speeds increases with more Magic)]**

Excited that I got a new magical item I threw my leg over my new broom and prepared for lift off.

'3, 2 , 1'

I shoot off into the air with only a slight jolt of the broom. Cutting through the air, I flew towards the clouds with determination. The flapping of my clothes were drowned out by the wind roaring in my ears. While heading towards the clouds, I struggled to keep my eyes open and fight the wind to keep my body straight.

As I my attitude increased the air seemed to get colder made me realize that I definitely didn't prepare enough for this. But what struck me as weird was that I could almost instinctively control the broom. It took me almost no time to fly at the broom's maximum speed.

'I guess I'm a natural Flyer' I thought while fighting to keep my eyes open.

Throwing off the cold, I continued to try and make my way above the clouds. Continuing to fly for a few minutes I finally managed to reach the lowest cloud. The temperature only got lower but I still had enough energy to reach the clouds.

So with one final burst of effort and dabble of magic, I shot through the white fluffy clouds. For a few seconds, I was completely blind and lost all sense of direction.

Then a ray of light clear my vision and I witnessed something truly beautiful.

The sun was shining brightly bathing all the clouds in an almost ethereal beauty. The clouds together made it seem like I was in another world. It was almost as if I flew to heaven and became an angel.

Stopping in the middle of the air for awhile I decided to admire the view for as long as possible.

While the sky above the clouds seem to be almost voided of all sound, I finally noticed in the corner of my eye that I got two new notifications.

***Bing**

**[(+50 Xp)Achievement(Ride the Wind)-Fly on a Broom for you First time. Rewards: Broom Care Kit, Wind resistant Goggles, Quidditch Ball set]**

***Bing**

**[ New Title Received(Natural Flier)- The Broom and you are one, together riding the wind(+Ability Hyper Awareness)]**

**[ Hyper Awareness-The ability to sense your surroundings and any disturbances in the air currents(Limit 5 meters)]**

Clearing the notification away, I felt my magic almost double in amount. Refreshed with new energy, I decided to try and use my Magical eyes to see if I could find anything new here.

Saturating my eyes with magic, I closed my eyes to activate **{Magical Sight}** and snapped them open to look at the magic in the air. With a gasp, I saw something unreal.

The entire sky was filled with flying blue particles but they seemed almost...alive. The blue lights drifted around the clouds in an almost playful manner. They swarmed together almost like a school of fish but in the sky.

There were hundreds of the small blue lights flying together, it was almost like they were dancing in to a quartet.

Feeling adventurous I flew towards the nearest group of blue lights flying above a cloud. Drifting through the air I flew in front of a group the lights and waited.

The entire swarm seem to freeze once I stopped in-front of them. There seemed to be a long period of with no movement, until they shot forward.

For a second I panicked when the group came, but calmed down when seemed to be moving in a playful movements while spinning.

The school of lights swarmed directly towards me at as if they were trying to ram me. But just as they were about to hit me, the group exploded outwards.

All of the lights seem to be attracted to me and formed a sphere surrounding me on my broom.

It was honestly beautiful with hundreds of lights flying around me but none of them touched me.

Then suddenly all of the lights stopped around me. The blue lights all seemed to be focused on me and then a single blue light separated from the group.

This is light seemed larger and darker than the others, boldly the light continued to fly closer to me and stopped in front of me.

Since my **{Magical Sight}** was still active, I could see the blue light was much more than just a small light. Surrounded by a blue light, there floating in front of me was a small little man with wings.

Surprised that I was seeing a little man, I almost didn't notice another new notification,

*** Bing **

**[(+50)Creature Discovery(Elemental Spirit-Air Fairy) Added to Magical Bestiary]**

[**New Title Gained(Magi-zoologist)-Your on the Path of discovering the Creatures of the Magical world(+Beast-speaker ability)(Creatures will feel familiar with you)]**

"Human... Can you hear me human?"

Startled I turned to see it was the little fairy speaking to me.

"Yea?" I replied hesitantly while finally looking at the fairy straight in his tiny glowing eyes.

"Hmmm...usually your kind can't understand the majestic language of the fairies. I shall grace you with knowing that my name. I am Zebulon Orion Xxyertxilydifilwex the 300th, I'm the Prince of the Northern Air Clan" the fairy spoke in a haughty tone but his squeaky voice made it just seem hilarious especially after when he pronounced his name.

The fairy continued to stare at me as if he wanted me to bow so after a few seconds, I gave a slight bow as best I could while floating thousands of feet off the ground.

Satisfied with himself, the fairy crossed his arms and spoke to me.

" And what do your people call you small human?"

"Umm...well they call Theodore Nott..of The Magical People"

"Well Inferior human Theodore, why have you come to my skies?" The tiny fairy declared in a squeaky voice as if owned the very air I was breathing.

Stifling a laugh in my hand, I replied, "I was just flying my broom for the first time and I saw the blue lights flying around. I didn't actually know you guys were fairies, so I wanted to see for myself."

" Well of course anyone would love to see the majestic forms of fairies. We are all extremely beautiful beings made to be the perfect specimen. But you seem special human, you can understand me and even see my kind, How?"

Surprised at his question, I thought about how I should reply.

" Well I kind of have this ability to... see magic and I think I can understand magical creatures as well"

"Hmm.. that would explain your abnormal glowing eyes and aura. You seem like a very special human."

"Well thanks I guess bu-" but I was cut off by the fairy declaring something loudly.

"I've decided you shall be mine from today forth, you shall be my servant!"

"WHAT!l"

***Ding**

**[ Prince Zebulon Orion Xxyertxilydifilwex has tried to make you his servant.(Accept/ Decline)]**

"What, no I decline! Why should I be your servant!"

"You should be honored that you can be my servant. Many would kill to be offered the same request. I guess you humans are even dumber than you look!." Zebulon exclaimed while furiously shaking his tiny fists at me.

Growling at the fairy, I started to grow annoyed with this squeaky little shit and was about to tell him off when I heard a laughter that sounded like a beautiful melody behind us.

Both the little shit and I turned around to see that another blue light was floating towards us. On further inspection, the blue light turned out to be a small beautiful lady. She had long white flowing hair and a blue dress.

She then came to a stop in front of us and spoke,

"What are you talking about Zeze you can't just make try and make people your servants. I thought we talked about this," the lady sighed as she shook her head at Zebulon.

"But Mother this human is an almost perfect servant. He has magic to cater my needs and he can see and understand our kind. If I had a wizard servant, I would definitely be the best of the Sky Princes" Zebulon cried out while waving his hands at me.

" No that's not how it works, if anything you should be friends first. Your Father and I love you, but please stop trying to make everyone your servant. The goblins still won't forgive us completely for the last incident"

Zebulon looked down at his feet and he seemed to be blushing as his face turned a darker blue.

Still sitting on my broom I was silently laughing at the little shit being told off. It seemed like even though he's a prince, he still acts like a child.

"...and what do you think humans?"

Surprised I turned to see that the lady was talking to me.

" What?"

" I said, would you consider being friends with my son?"

Not expecting that she would want me to be friends with her little shit of a son, I hesitated spoke.

" Umm...sure, I guess"

Caught off guard, Zebulon head shot up and he looked at me with wide and his mouth hung open.

" R-really.. we could be friends?Actual Friends!" Zebulon asked while looking at me as if I was giving him a million dollars.

It seemed so insignificant but he looked so excited to be friends, his reaction is almost the exact same as Jarvy's.

" Yeah but only if you I'm not your servant"

"Of course you are my friend now, you cannot be a mere servant, you shall be my personal squire now! Your Welcome!" The little fairy exclaimed while practically jumping and vibrating with excitement.

***Ding**

**[New Loyalty acquired(Prince Zebulon Orion Xxyertxilydifilwex)-You shall forever have the Northern Air Clans favor and a high standing with them.(Air currents shall passively help you fly)]**

**[New Title acquired(Fairy Companion)-You are friends with an elemental fairy, thus all races of fairies shall trust you more( +5 Magic per Level, Increased Affinity with Air magics)**

Happy with another title, I turned back to the Queen and Zebulon to see they were both speaking speaking happily about this new friendship. The Queen then turned to address me.

" We of the Air clan, thank you for accepting our hand in friendship and hope it shall last for last for eternity"

Surprised at how serious they took this friendship, I only smiled and nodded my head in response.

The Queen seemed happy with my response and gave me a small smile. She then turned towards her son and pat him on the head and flew then flew away into the distance.

With only Zebulon and I left in the air, I noticed that the air has gotten a lot colder and the sun seemed to be setting. Time passed so fast, I've already been flying for quite awhile. Knowing that I should head back soon, I decided to say goodbye to Zebulon.

I looked at him to see that he seemed to be shyly looking down at his feet while playing with his hands.

Deciding to say goodbye for now, I got tired to get his attention.

"Well I have to go home-" as soon as I spoke Zebulon seemed to visible deflate,"but.. I could come visit later" I spoke again, which made Zebulon smile brightly.

As we both agreed to meet at a later date, I began to quickly descend back towards the ground.

When I finally reached the ground a wave of exhaustion almost made me almost crash straight into the grass. My feet wobbled slightly and my broom almost slipped out of my hands. But before I could head back towards the mansion another notification popped up.

***Bing**

**[ For continuously using your Magic till exhaustion ( +50 Magic Power)]**

Too tired to really care about the notification, I pushed my way through the mansion and mumbled a hello to both Jarvy and Ruben.

Stumbling into my room I stripped out of my clothes and crashed into the bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep I opened up my Status before falling asleep.

**[Status Screen]**

**Name**: Theodore Nott

**Level:** LV 6 Next Level:(50/320)

**Title**: Pure-Blood(+20 Magic per Level), Natural Flier(Hyper Awareness ability,+5 Magic per Level), Magi zoologist(Beast speak,Creature Affection), Fairy Companion(+5 Magic per Level)

**Magical Power**: 655

**Money**: G(10)S(7)N(15)

**Inventory**:4/22

**Bonded Magical Item**: WindRider 1800

**Magical Store**: Unavailable until Wand received

**Abilities**: Magical Sight, Hyper Awareness, Beast Speak

**Spells**: Lumos-Lvl.2(0/25), Nox-Lvl.2(0/25) Stupefy-Lvl.1(4/10)), Flipendo-Lvl.1(4/10) Incendio-Lvl.1(4/10), Alohomora-Lvl.2(0/25)


End file.
